This invention relates generally to dump vehicles and more particularly is concerned with apparatus for stabilizing the dump vehicle during a dumping operation.
The type of vehicle with which this invention is concerned includes a frame, a dump box having opposite front and rear ends and lift means. The dump box is supported by and connected to the frame adjacent the rear end thereof for pivotal movement relative thereto between a lowered condition at which both ends of the dump box are positioned relatively low in relationship to the frame and an elevated condition at which the front end of the dump box is positioned relatively high in relationship to the frame. The lift means act between the dump box and the frame for pivoting the dump box relative to the frame between the lowered and elevated conditions and commonly is in the form of a hydraulic hoist. The dump box is in condition for collecting and transporting a load when positioned in the lowered condition and is in condition for discharging a load through the rear end thereof when positioned in the elevated condition.
When moved to the elevated condition, the front end of the dump box is commonly positioned at such a high elevation in relationship to the width of the vehicle that the dump vehicle is relatively unstable and susceptible to tipping over upon one of its sides if exposed to a relatively small amount of lateral forces applied to one side of the box. Such a susceptibility to tipping over is compounded if the dump vehicle is parked upon uneven or soft ground or if a portion of the load being dumped sticks within the box in such a manner that one side of the vehicle is rendered heavier than the other side. If the vehicle turns over, significant and costly damage to the vehicle and/or property adjacent the vehicle can result.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for stabilizing a dump vehicle during a dumping operation and thereby enhancing the safety of a dumping operation performed with the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is hydraulically operated and easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus including leg members for effectively bracing the vehicle against forces which tend to tip the vehicle upon one of its sides.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having leg members for bracing opposite sides of the dump vehicle and which are operable independently of one another.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus facilitating the dumping of a load.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for effectively shaking a vehicle when a dump vehicle thereof is arranged in an elevated condition to thereby loosen a load contained therein.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is economical to manufacture and effective in operation.